1. Technical Field
The invention concerns a method of depositing polycrystalline silicon-bearing semiconductor material exclusively on monocrystalline first silicon-bearing semiconductor surface portions of a substrate surface which in addition has insulator surface portions.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Depositing polycrystalline silicon on monocrystalline silicon surface portions of a substrate surface is at the present time successful only if the monocrystalline silicon surface portions are covered with a thin silicon dioxide layer. For many component applications however the presence of an oxide layer between monocrystalline silicon and polycrystalline silicon causes problems.
The problem also correspondingly arises in regard to depositing silicon germanium or carbon-doped silicon or carbon-doped silicon germanium. It does not only arise in connection with silicon surfaces but also in the case of surfaces of silicon germanium or carbon-doped silicon or carbon-doped silicon germanium.
Therefore the underlying technical object of the invention is that of providing a method with which polycrystalline silicon-bearing semiconductor material can be deposited directly on monocrystalline silicon-bearing semiconductor surface portions of a substrate surface.
That technical object is attained by a method of depositing polycrystalline silicon-bearing semiconductor material exclusively on monocrystalline first silicon-bearing semiconductor surface portions, hereinafter referred to as first surface portions, of a substrate surface which besides the first surface portions additionally has insulator surface portions, comprising the steps:                depositing boron on the first surface portions in an amount which in relation to the first surface portions respectively corresponds to more than a monolayer of boron; and        